onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Blue Fairy
The Blue Fairy was a fairy who knew a great deal about magic. She presented the idea of puting baby Emma in a magical tree that could ward off any curse. She stated that even magic has it's limits and the magic tree could only protect one person. It was later shown that the magic tree had succeeded in its job, and had transported Emma Swan on the side of a street, while the original plan had been for Snow White to go inside the tree pregnant, so she and her baby would be safe. Her Storybrooke alternate is Mother Superior. History Season One The Blue Fairy often helps many people when they wish upon a star. She does this as well when a young man named Jiminy wishes for help. He had accidentally caused the murder of a child's parents and wanted her to bring them back. However, when she appears, she tells him that she cannot bring his parents back - but she could make it so that he would be able to watch over the boy. At Jiminy's request, she turns him into a cricket and instructs him to watch over the boy, whose name was Gepetto. Many years later, she is sitting in the clouds when a clumsy fairy named Nova flies up to sit with her. She gives the Blue Fairy a large bag of fairy dust. The Blue Fairy scolds Nova on her clumsiness and warns her that fairy dust was the most powerful substance in the world, because it fueled magic. Nova agrees and complains that she had thought she would have been a fairy godmother by then. The Blue Fairy laughs, calls Nova a dreamer, and flies away. Many nights later, when Dreamy is going to Firefly Hill to run away with Nova, she, along with the head dwarf named Bossy, intercept him. She tells him that the two do not belong together, and speaks about Nova's dreams to become a fairy godmother. Only if you two were alone, she argues, would you bring untold happiness to the world. Her speech and Bossy's facts convince Dreamy to go to Firefly Hill - not to run away with Nova and explore the world, but to make sure that they could never be together again. During Cinderella's pregnancy, the Blue Fairy aided her in a search to keep Rumpelstiltskin from acquiring Cinderella's unborn baby. She created a powerful magical red quill so that Rumpelstiltskin's powers would be frozen if he used it. This plan was successful, and Rumpelstiltskin was taken to his prison in the dwarves' mine. A few months later, Prince James is holding his War Council for advice on how to defeat the Evil Queen's Dark Curse. Just before everyone votes to going to war, the Blue Fairy flies in with an enchanted tree. She claims that the tree, if fashioned into a vessel, will take one person and whisk them away to another world, so that they could come back for everyone else and save them. The original plan was for Snow White to go inside the tree so that she and her unborn baby would be safe. However, Snow White went into labor the day the wardrobe was finished, and James had to put the newborn baby Emma inside instead. Physical Appearance The Blue Fairy was very tiny -- no more than 6 inches in height. She had sparkly blue wings that allowed her to fly. Her hair was brown, arranged in an elaborate up-do. She wore an ornately-decorated, blue dress of shimmery fabric, covered with appliques of pink, blue, and white roses. She had what seemed to be a luminous blue ray and glowing white orbs emitting from the outside of her body. Appearances *Pilot *The Price of Gold (Mentioned Only) *That Still Small Voice *Dreamy Notes and Trivia *She is the first fairy to appear in the series. *"The Blue Fairy" was a name given to the character in the 1940 film version of Pinocchio by Walt Disney, as her name in the original story was simply "The Fairy with Turquoise Hair". The copyrighted Disney version of her name was allowed to be used by Once Upon A Time as ABC Studios is a subsidiary of the Walt Disney company. *The Blue Fairy seemed like a very cheerful being, inspite of the great threat the queen posed. Category:Characters Category:Fairies Category:Royal Council Category:War Council Member Category:Minor Character Category:Hero Category:Female Characters